La princesa y la costurera
by Saray Afuro
Summary: La costurera Rin, es una joven pobre sin dinero. Mientras que Lenka, es princesa y tiene que casarse con un chico al que no ama. ¿Cómo acabará todo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Vocaloid. Bueno, mi primera historia de Vocaloid, mejor dicho. Espero que os guste, y no os paséis mucho...

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

A penas había salido los primeros rayos de Sol. Por una ventana de una habitación, entraban los primeros. La chica que dormía en ella, se despertó y dio un sonoro bostezo. Abrió las ventanas, y sacó del armario su vestido favorito. Cuando se lo puso, salió de su habitación. Se sentó en una silla de un salón, y se puso a coser tarareando su canción favorita.

-¡Rin, Rin! -exclamó una mujer.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella, extrañada ya que a esas horas no había mucha gente levantada.

-Pero niña, ¿ya estás despierta?

La chica se quedó patidifusa.

-Ah...Señora...Sí, ya estoy despierta. Necesito acabar este vestido cuanto antes. -dijo Rin poniéndose manos a la obra de nuevo.

-Claro, claro... -dijo la mujer que resultó ser la dependienta de aquel lugar. -Aunque...No pienses que te voy a pagar tan pronto.

-Pero... -susurró Rin. -Claro, lo se. Pero es que quiero acabarlo ya...

La mujer se quedó pensativa.

-Entonces, me voy. Hasta luego, joven costurera.

-Claro... -susurró Rin antes de que la mujer saliera por la puerta. -Ay...No tengo para pagar casi nada, y no me pagan...Pero tengo que seguir trabajando aquí. Es el único lugar al que puedo ir.

Después de estas palabras, la joven se levantó de la silla, y cogió su monedero. A penas había unas solas monedas. La ojiazul, miró triste aquellas humildes monedas, y salió fuera.

La gente ya se había levantado. Los pescaderos vendían los peces más frescos, los carniceros la deliciosa carne, los panaderos los olorosos panes...

La joven costurera se acercó a la panadería, y olió el delicioso pan que vendían.

-¿Me pone una barra? -dijo la costurera sacando su dinero.

-Claro, aquí tiene.

-¿Cuánto es? -dijo la ojiazul con el dinero en la mano.

-un euro. -dijo el panadero poniendo la mano y la rubia le da el dinero correspondiente.

-Gracias, volveré mañana. -dijo la joven despidiéndose.

Mientras, en el castillo de la Princesa Lenka, todo era como siempre. Los pájaros cantaban, los sirvientes estaban pendientes de la princesa...

-Alteza. -dijo un criado.

-¡Rinto! -dijo la chica exaltada. -¿Pasa algo?

-Sí. Vuestra madre os busca.

-Ah...Vale, tendré que ir. -dijo la princesa abriendo las puertas de su habitación.

-La acompaño. -dijo Rinto colocándose al lado de la princesa.

Lenka y Rinto, fueron a la sala de los reyes, donde estaban todos los sirvientes reunidos y los dos reyes.

-Madre, padre, ¿para que me buscabais? -preguntó Lenka confusa.

-Hija, te tenemos que decir que, hemos encontrado un prometido para usted.

-¿Se refiere que...?

-Sí, te tendrás que casar.

-Yo...Yo...-la princesa tose y continúa. -Claro...Pero, ¿con quién?

-Con el príncipe Len. Es un chico muy respetuoso, educado, guapo y con mucho dinero. -dijo su madre intentando convencer a su hija.

Lenka bajó la cabeza.

-Entendido. Vuelvo a mis aposentos. -dijo la princesa yéndose de aquel lugar.

La princesa, caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio. Pensaba como sería Len, su prometido. Ella amaba a otra persona, sí, un amor imposible.

Lenka abrió las puertas de su habitación y a continuación abrió las puertas de su terraza, y salió para tomar el fresco. Ella estaba pensando en otras cosas, sin atender lo que le rodeaba. Pero, alguien la hizo despertar.

-¿Se puede, princesa?

-Pasa, Rinto... -dijo la princesa volviendo en si misma.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La princesa suspiró.

-Bueno...No, no mucho.

Rinto le extendió una capa con una capucha.

-Pon tela, vamos a un sitio.

La princesa asintió confusa, y se la puso.

Se subieron a una carroza, y partieron para el pueblo. Lenka ya sabía lo que Rinto quería hacer. Quería llevarla por primera vez, a las afueras del castillo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Cuando llegaron, ella estaba ilusionada.

-Gracias Rinto, ¡es la primera vez que salgó del castillo!

-Baja la voz, vaya a ser que alguien te descubra.

-Perdóname.

Rinto miró un puesto de flores.

-Espere un momento.

La princesa obedeció. Entonces, escuchó una dulce voz que venía de la plaza. Ella se acercó, pero como había mucha gente, le costó ver quién era.

La gente susurraba lo bien que cantaba esa chica. Pero, alguien lo estropeó.

-Oye, ¿no te he dicho que vuelvas al trabajo?

-Yo...yo..

-Venga, solo te dije que comprases lo que necesitases.

-Sí...Lo siento...Todavía tengo que comprar más. -dijo la chica tristemente, y su jefa se fue de allí enojada.

La gente, al ver esta situación, se fue. Pero Lenka seguía allí y se acercó a la chica.

-Cantas muy bien. -dijo Lenka sonriendo.

-Ah...Gracias. -dijo la chica quitándose la capucha.

Esto sorprendió a Lenka, que se quitó también la capucha ya que no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Somos...

-Iguales... -terminó la chica.

Ambas rieron.

-Yo soy Rin. -dijo la ojiazul.

-Yo soy Lenka, encantada. -dijo la princesa.

-Tú...Eres la princesa, ¿no? -dijo sorprendida.

-Ah...Pues sí.

Rin hizo una reverencia.

-Es un honor que la princesa me halague.

Lenka sonrió.

-No hay de qué, Rin.

Entonces, las dos se sentaron en un banco, a charlar un rato.

-No sabía que era usted. -dijo Rin volviendo a mirar a la princesa.

Lenka la miró.

-Porque...No sabía que nos parecíamos tanto.

-Ah...Era eso. Bueno, yo también me he sorprendido. -dijo Lenka pensando en otra cosa.

-¡Alteza! -dijo Rinto, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Sois...Iguales. -dijo más sorprendido que nunca.

Ambas se ríen.

Rinto estaba muy confuso.

-¿Sois gemelas? -e hizo volverlas a reír.

-No. Soy Rin, la costurera.

-¿Costurera? -dijo Lenka interesada.

-Sí. Yo diseñé su traje, alteza. -dijo Rin sonriendo.

-¡Es mi traje favorito! ¿Puede llevarme a su tienda? -dijo Lenka maravillada.

-Claro, alteza. Seguidme.

Y Lenka y Rinto, obedecen y van tras Rin...

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo...¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de una larga ausencia aquí tengo el capitulo 2 de la princesa y la costurera:**

Rin llevó a Lenka y a Rinto a su tienda. Estaba cerrada, pero la ojiazul cogió las llaves y la abrió. Hizo una señal que quería decir que la princesa entrase antes que ella debido a su importancia. Entraron. Había muchísimos vestidos de todos colores: amarillos, azules, verdes, rosas, rojos incluso dorados.

Lenka no se lo podía creer. Le encantaban todos los vestidos, pero esos eran los mejores que habia visto nunca.

-¡WOW! -dijo Lenka y Rinto tosió, le indicaba que se comportase, aunque a la princesa no le importó demasiado.

-¿Le gustan?

-No me gustan, ¡me encantan!

-Muchísimas gracias.

-Oye alteza.

-Dime.

-Puede que su señora madre la esté buscando.

-¿Y qué?

-Deberíamos volver.

-Entiendo... -Lenka suspiró porque no quería irse. -Rin, volveré otro día, porque ahora mismo tengo que irme a mi castillo. ¡Espero que vengas a visitarme!

-Claro, ire cuando tenga un tiempo libre.

Las dos jóvenes, que se parecían tanto, sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño abrazo.

Rinto y Lenka, salieron de la tienda de su nueva amiga. Al poco rato vino una carroza para recogerlos, y así llevarlos al castillo.

Llegaron, pero ninguno de los padres de Lenka le dijo nada. Solo, su madre se acercó a ella para anunciarle algo:

-Hija mía, mañana viene el príncipe Len para poder conocerla.

-¿Mañana? -dijo la princesa preocupada.

-Por supuesto. Ya lo has hecho esperar bastantes días...

-Claro...Bueno, me vuelvo a mis aposentos.

-Espera, hija. -la detuvo su padre que apareció detrás de su madre. -¿Dónde te encontrabas?

La rubia no tenía palabras para explicarselo a sus padres. Quería que la tierra la tragase en ese instante, pero vino su salvador.

-Yo tuvé la culpa de que ella saliera.

-¿Tú, Rinto?

-Sí.

-Mm, tendremos que hablar contigo, hija, retírate por favor.

Lenka asintió pero estaba preocupada por Rinto, su padre era muy estricto con los criados.

Llegó a su cuarto. Abrió el hermoso armario de plata, sacó su pijama pero en ese momento pasó algo extraño...

A la mañana siguiente, Rinto se despertó y recordó lo que le dijeron la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

-¿Tú, Rinto?

-Así es.

-Pero...¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INSOLENTE!

-Quería que la princesa tomara el fresco porque la veía un tanto agoviada.

-¡Pero no te dije que no! -gritó el rey.

-Lo sé, me disculpo.

-Está bien. -se tranquilizó. -La próxima vez, sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno véte a descansar, anda.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Rinto suspiró desesperadamente y fue a la habitación de la princesa. Claramente pidió permiso antes de entrar pero no respondían, así que entró.

Pero..¡No había nadie! ¡Solo una nota!

Rinto la cogió y ponía: "Nos hemos llevado a la princesa para descubrir dónde leches está el oro. ¡Juajajajaja!"

Rinto se exaltó. Ahora le hecharían la culpa, tenía que encontrar a una sustituta...

**Continuará..**

**¿Les gustó? Espero, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
